


Saint-Honoré

by tukimecca



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukimecca/pseuds/tukimecca
Summary: In which Miwa had difficulties choosing his dessert and Kai had enough of waiting when they visited Ladurée, Shinjuku.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting from my tumblr. 
> 
> Fluff, fluff, fluff! 3 years ago, I visited Ladurée and made strange, questionable, orgasmic noises upon eating their chocolate macarons. I swear, it’s incarnation of sex, probably even better. Kai is probably secret baking enthusiast and Miwa just love dessert, and the image of two high school students being Kai and Miwa just popped into my mind as I pondered to choose between what macarons should I ate yesterday.

Kai pursed his lips slightly, eyes twitching every now and then. Beside him, Miwa was blissfully unaware, though he was also pursing his lips but he did it out of consideration, not out of annoyance like Kai did. He seemingly unable to made up his mind between  _Ispahan_ and  _Saint-Honoré,_ which both look equally pink, save for the dollop of whipping cream sitting atop _Saint-Honoré._ Miwa had spent entire seven minutes mulling over his options and had the beautiful, soft-spoken lady( _ies_ ) behind the counter, dressed in modest black and white French maid outfit, hair tied into an elegant bun, softly giggling and whispering within each other about him. And, of course, Miwa was, completely, naturally, unaware about it because his eyes were busy moving from the two pink pastries to the shelves of equally inviting _macaron._ Kai groaned mentally, he could practically see how Miwa’s mind will shift gear in a matter of seconds from  _pink explosions_  to four pieces of equally pink  _Franboise, Fraise Coquelicot, Rose,_ and  _L'Incroyable Guimauve Fraise Bonbon_ macarons. Kai heaved a sigh and nudged his friend with his foot, earning a surprised yelp and a pointed glare from the other boy.

“What?” Miwa asked, sounding unhappy and obviously not amused. Kai glared back at him just as pointedly because if there was anyone who should be unhappy and not amused, then it was him.

Not only Miwa had him waiting for seven minutes but Miwa also had him waiting for seven minutes in the store which was obviously targeted for female. The decorations, the store’s atmosphere, the white and pastel furniture, the products alone, already screamed;  _ladies_ , and Kai was completely aware at how passer-by gave them funny looks. He would not have a problem if he had a female or child companion, but his companion was Miwa, who happened to be male, and the looks they receive only got funnier when people realize Kai was there with a guy, not a girl.

“Hurry up,” was all he said, folding his hands together and looking away because he knew Miwa  _knew_ what he was thinking, the sudden grin blossoming on the blonde’s face was enough indication.

“Come on, there’s no need to be embarrassed! After all, you-” sensing that Miwa will probably say something that includes him baking cakes and pastries, Kai quickly cut him by addressing the shop keeper behind the counter.

“I’ll have two pieces of chocolate macarons,” he made sure the shop keeper did not waste time to giggle or blush by giving them his most stern and scary face possible, stressing his impatience and annoyance, which worked well because the timid spoken shop keeper visibly avoided looking at him and the other ladies behind the counter quickly stop their chatter and pretending to do something else.

Miwa looked at him incredulously, “you don’t have to scare them off like that!” he pointed out, putting his hands on his hips to emphasis his inamusement. Kai ignored him as he pulled out his wallet and placed a piece of one thousand yen on the silver platter. “Kai!”

“Have you made up your mind or I’ll just leave you now because I’m not waiting for another minutes for you,” he said, not even sparing a glance at Miwa who apparently huffed in annoyance.

“Well, I just can’t choose between this and this,” he said, pointing at the pink pastries behind the glass. “The macarons look good as well, I mean, this is Ladurée macarons!”

“So?” despite his annoyance, Kai actually understand why Miwa was having such hard moment to choose. This is Ladurée and just because everything was guaranteed to be good, it doesn’t mean it make it less difficult to choose. Still, he didn’t think it was necessary to spend grand ten minutes just two choose between _Ispahan_  and  _Saint-Honoré_.

The ladies behind the counter were back chattering with each other and Kai tried his best to pay them no heed because he had more pressing matter at hand aka. Miwa and his grand moment of indecisiveness. Seeing how his friend won’t be making up his mind any moment, Kai decided that  _he_ had to step in and the last thing he wanted was for the ladies, or anyone else nearby hear what he was going to say.

He averted his gaze to the display of pastel coloured boxes lining up the shelves behind the counter, fixing his eyes on the stack of minty green coloured boxes with golden linings and soft pink ribbon. “ _Saint-Honoré_ is not that hard to make..” he muttered, as soft as possible, soft enough for Miwa to hear and he did hear as the blond turned to look at him with surprise evident in his eyes and mouth gaping open.

Really, he wished he knew Miwa well enough to stop the next thing from happening because all his effort to be discreet as possible in telling Miwa that he will make _Saint-Honoré_  for him, went in vain when Miwa told the ladies behind the counter, “ _Nee-chan_ , I’ll have  _Ispahan!_ This guy over here will make me  _Saint-Honoré!!_ ” in a rather loud voice that some passer-by could not help but giggle. Of course the ladies had to stifle their own by purposely turning their backs from Miwa, leaving one girl who was capable enough of holding her own laughter from spilling to tend the possibly beaming blond.

As Miwa, as oblivious as ever, went to the cashier to pay the bill, the only thing Kai could do as damage control, was to glare daggers at everyone who happened to hear Miwa’s stupid, stupid, stupid exclamation. He wished his face was not as red as the shell of  _Franboise_ macarons for his glare to work.

 


End file.
